lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Enemies are the numerous and various creatures players will encounter throughout the ruins. Most can be defeated with any Weapon or Sub-Weapon, with exceptions noted in their respective descriptions. All enemies can drop Experience orbs, Ammo, or Coins when defeated - the specific Collectibles dropped by each enemy are also listed under their respective descriptions. Keep in mind that only one can drop at a time, and drops are not guaranteed. Having an Item Fairy will increase the odds of Collectibles dropping as well as boost the quantity dropped. The following is a complete listing of every enemy in the game, where they can be found, what they drop, and a description of their attack patterns with tips for defeating them. Several of these differ from their counterparts in the original, and others have been removed entirely. A Bao A Qu *Location: Tower of the Goddess *Drops: Weights *Reference: Book of Imaginary Beings (1967) *These invisible creatures wait for Lemeza to turn his back before swooping in, and will dodge out of the way when you turn to attack them. The Eye of Truth renders them visible, but they can still be a hassle and ruin your jumps. Sneak up from behind or try to hit them with a wide-swinging weapon such as the Axe. Amon *Location: Dimensional Corridor *Drops: Weights *Reference: Ars Goetia *A stubby-looking dragon thing. It walks back and forth, periodically teleporting to an empty platform. It attacks by breathing a bolt of fire which homes towards Lemeza wherever he is on the screen and can be destroyed with the whip. Andras *Location: Tower of the Goddess *Drops: Chakram *Reference: Ars Goetia *A demon with the head of an owl which rides around on a wolf. It can dismount from the wolf and send it dashing across platforms to attack Lemeza. If its wolf is killed, Andras takes flight, becoming harder to reach. In the air, it will occasionally fire orbs of energy at Lemeza with its sword, and can also perform a diving attack. Anubis *Location: Temple of Moonlight - Other areas in Hard Mode *Drops: Weights, occasionally *Reference: Egyptian mythology *Not to be confused with the larger Sub-Boss Anubis. These robed beings slowly float back and forth along platforms and over gaps, turning only when they reach a wall. If Lemeza enters their line of sight, they will fire a beam of energy horizontally across the entire screen, rapidly draining his health as long as he remains in the beam. Attack from behind. The Book of the Dead nullifies this effect, rendering the enemy harmless outside of direct physical contact. Asp *Location: Gate of Illusion *Drops: *Reference: None *These red snakes skirt along the floors, rapidly jumping at Lemeza when he comes near, making them difficult to hit as well as dodge in tight spaces. Use a fast, long-ranged weapon like the Whip or Keysword. Assassin *Location: Tower of the Goddess, Chamber of Birth, Hell Temple *Drops: None *This ninja-like enemy quickly jumps out of the shadows, kicking Lemeza before quickly disappearing again. They are very tough to hit, but can be avoided by constantly moving. Axe Head *Location: Surface *Drops: Coins *Reference: None *One of the first enemies players will encounter before entering the ruins, these large blue snakes slowly wander back and forth, speeding up with a hiss as Lemeza approaches. Bai Ze *Location: Graveyard of the Giants *Drops: *Reference: Asian mythology *These beasts slowly prowl the ice, harmless until they bear down and begin flashing yellow and red. Eventually they will fire five spiky projectiles in front of them at a wide angle, making them tough to avoid without a shield. Defeat them quickly! Bat *Location: All Frontside Fields (Endless Corridor has many backside bats and a single frontside bat) *Drops: Coins *Reference: None *Bats are the most common enemy in the ruins. Typically found in groups, they will hang by the ceiling for a time before flying around in unpredictable patterns. They are slow but can be tough to hit, and they have a tendency to interfere with jumps. If Lemeza has the Scriptures, bats will harmlessly pass through him. Bat (Backside) *Drops: Coins *Location: All Backside Fields (Endless Corridor has many backside bats and a single frontside bat) *Reference: None *Bats found in Backside areas have a more distorted appearance than their Frontside counterparts. These fly slightly faster and have more confusing patterns of movement. Behemoth *Location: Chamber of Birth *Drops: *Reference: Hebrew Bible *Elephant-like beasts which wear turbans. They can climb up and down ladders and take a significant amount of damage before being defeated. They inherently guard damage from the front, requiring several hits before being stunned, at which point they are susceptible to damage. If Lemeza gets too close in front, they will jump up and slam themselves into the ground, causing extra damage. Best attacked from behind with strong, fast weapons. Bennu *Location: Temple of the Sun *Drops: Flares *Reference: Egyptian mythology *A bird-like creature that resembles a heron. It slowly flies around the screen, leaving slow-falling balls of flame behind which can interfere with jumps. Occasionally it will land on an available platform, leaving an open opportunity to attack while it stands idle. Black Dog *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: *Reference: British folklore *These enemies dash very quickly back and forth across platforms, jumping across gaps and lunging at Lemeza. Careful timing is needed to hit them, but they can be dodged by jumping. They resemble the black panther enemies from the Castlevania series. Blob *Location: Chamber of Extinction *Drops: *Reference: None *Ghostly, clawed hands that unexpectedly reach out from floors and ceilings. These remnants of the Chamber of Extinction are easy to hit once they appear, but predicting where they will pop out next is difficult. Bonnacon *Location: Endless Corridor *Drops: *Reference: Asian mythology *These beasts resemble bulls, walking slowly across the floors of the Endless Corridor. It will occasionally lift its tail and spray flaming dung at a wide angle across the room, which is only reliably avoided by staying in front of it or using a shield. Cailleach *Location: Graveyard of the Giants, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Scottish/Irish folklore *A sorceress who teleports around the room, each time firing a tendril of ice that extends a fixed distance toward Lemeza and remains on screen until destroyed or another one takes its place. They can be tough to reach due to their teleportation and the slippery floors making control difficult, and their tendrils make it even harder to get close. The best strategy is to wait for her to teleport near you and attack first. Cait Sith *Location: Temple of the Sun *Drops: *Reference: Scottish/Irish folklore *A mythical cat which can climb and balance on an inflated ball (earning them the nickname "Catball"). It rolls back and forth, even up sandy slopes. The cat and the ball are independent - if the ball is popped, the cat will simply walk along the floor. If the cat is slain while on the ball, the ball will maintain its momentum and continue rolling, potentially damaging Lemeza. *In hard mode; a MUCH stronger,faster specimen can be found near the Grail Tablet (C-1). Camio *(IMPORTANT: Name is not confirmed, but deduced from the sprites of the enemy and projectile) *Location: Chamber of Birth, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Ars Goetia *These bird-like creatures, carrying swords in their beaks, fly around rapidly, occasionally beating their wings to emit a blue sword projectile which will spin in place for a fixed duration before darting straight for Lemeza. They can be a major nuisance by interfering with jumps. Camio appears to replace the original game's Phoenix. Chonchon *Location: Tower of the Goddess *Drops: *Reference: Chilean/Argentinian folklore *These flying heads float across the screen, floating up and down in a sinusoidal pattern. Their frustrating flight pattern should be familiar to any fan of the Castlevania series. Cockatrice *Location: Surface *Drops: Weights *Reference: European folklore *Among the first enemies players will encounter, these grey birds stand around harmlessly until Lemeza passes in front of their line of vision. They will then fly up into the air, pausing before swooping down to attack and eventually flying off screen. They can be a bit tough to hit but are easily avoided with proper timing. Condor *Location: Surface *Drops: *Reference: None *A few of those large birds can be encountered on the Surface. They circle around in the sky for a time before diving straight at Lemeza from any angle. They are tough to avoid and can really cause trouble near the waterfall area. Cyclops *Location: Tower of the Goddess *Drops: *Reference: Greek/Roman mythology *A lumbering creature with one eye. After sustaining enough damage, the body disappears and the eye begins to fly around independently. If it drifts close enough to a platform or the ground, it may generate a new body. Dakini *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: *Reference: Tibetan Buddhism *A deity figure who dances and teleports around the room. She is one of the three fairies of the Medicine quest, guarding the Red Medicine. Devil *Location: Dimensional Corridor, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: None *Devils resemble a blue skull wearing a crown. They scuttle back and forth like crabs, and will occasionally charge up into a ball of energy that rapidly spins back and forth across the floor. Di Jiang *Location: Graveyard of the Giants *Drops: *Reference: Chinese mythology *These six-legged faceless creatures move very slowly across the ice, occasionally lifting into the air with their wings but never traveling very far. They have no particular attacks, but coming in contact with one does considerable damage which is tough to avoid due to the slippery ice. They have quite a bit of health and need several hits to take down. Druid *Location: Twin Labyrinths, Hell Temple *Drops: Earth Spears *Reference: None *A Mage look-alike with a dull grey robe and harsh eyes. He'll regularly fire green energy pulses directly at Lemeza. If Lemeza is hit, he'll be temporarily paralyzed after landing. Enkidu *Location: Dimensional Corridor, Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: The Epic of Gilgamesh *A beast-man which walks quickly back and forth across the floor, stopping to release a long stream of flames from his mouth if Lemeza passes through his line of vision. The flames can only be adequately blocked with the Angel Shield, otherwise it is best to approach and attack from behind. Garuda *Location: Chamber of Extinction, Dimensional Corridor, Hell Temple *Drops: Flares *Reference: Hindu/Buddhist mythology *A bird-man which flies back and forth across the top of rooms, occasionally diving straight at Lemeza at high speed. They are most dangerous in the Chamber of Extinction where they cannot be seen in the darkness. Ghost *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants *Drops: Nothing *Reference: General superstition *Ghosts randomly appear with a spooky moan, floating slowly toward Lemeza if his back is turned. Facing and trying to attack a Ghost will cause it to randomly disappear and later reappear elsewhere in the room. Gyonin *Location: Spring in the Sky *Drops: Shuriken *Reference: None (lit. "Fish-Man") *A type of fish-man that walks back and forth, convulsing occasionally due to difficulty breathing. They have no particular attack and can be defeated rather easily. Gyonin Warrior *Location: Spring in the Sky *Drops: Caltrops *Reference: None *A red Gyonin that moves slightly faster and will occasionally hiccup a slow-moving bubble projectile. They are said to "have an iron pipe filled with oxygen in their crotch". Can also be defeated rather easily. Hanuman *Location: Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Hindu mythology *A yellow monkey-like creature with colorful facial markings. They walk back and forth and will occasionally lift up a metal rod, causing a tendril of lightning to strike out toward Lemeza. The lightning is very difficult to avoid, so the best way to deal with this enemy is to defeat it quickly. Fortunately, the lightning can only barely move past solid surfaces. Hedge *Location: Gate of Guidance, Temple of the Sun, Chamber of Extinction *Drops: *Reference: Sonic the Hedgehog *These blue hedgehog-like creatures curl up into a fast-moving spinning ball that rolls along walls and ceilings. Familiar, no? Hippocamp *Location: Spring in the Sky *Drops: *Reference: Greek mythology *A creature that can skirt along the surface of water as well as dive under it. They will seek out and attack Lemeza when he is underwater, and their movement patterns can make them tough to hit. *In hard mode; a stronger specimen can be found in the Sacred Lake (C-5). Hundun *Location: Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Chinese mythology *A creature which teleports around the room, leaving ghost copies in its wake. The original has red eyes whereas the ghost's are hollow. It also teleports every time it is hit. Defeating the real enemy defeats and prevents generation of copies. Jiang Shi *Location: Endless Corridor *Drops: *Reference: Asian mythology These zombies hop around slowly and are easy to defeat. Kakoujuu *Location: Inferno Cavern *Drops: *Reference: Japanese folklore *These flaming rats walk slowly across the floors of Inferno Cavern, their body occasionally spitting out embers which linger on the floor and can burn Lemeza on contact. The embers can be as readily destroyed by your weapons as the Kakoujuu itself. Keseran *Location: Graveyard of the Giants *Drops: Earth Spears *Reference: Japanese folklore *These fluffballs float around relatively harmlessly, but can get in the way of jumps. Swinging at them will cause them to float away some distance, making them hard to hit. This is likely a reference to a similar entity in The Maze of Galious. Killer Rock *Location: Graveyard of the Giants, Inferno Cavern, Endless Corridor *Drops: An explosion! Also Weights, if you kill them with your weapons (they will still explode though) *Reference: None *These spiky balls immediately home in on Lemeza as soon as he enters the room, turning red when close by and eventually exploding, catching Lemeza in the blast radius. Attacking them will cause them to explode as well. Either hit them from a safe distance with Sub-Weapons or evade. Kodama Rat *Location: Gate of Guidance, Temple of the Sun, Spring in the Sky, Shrine of the Mother *Drops: Shuriken *Reference: Japanese folklore *These round mice quickly run back and forth across platforms. When Lemeza gets close enough, they stop and begin to flicker, eventually exploding into four projectiles that travel diagonally a short distance. Attack them quickly or stay out of range and let them explode. *In hard mode; a stronger, more resilient specimen can be found at the Tower of Ruin (D-4). Kraken *Location: Spring in the Sky *Drops: *Reference: Norwegian folklore *These blue-violet jellyfish are hardly legendary sea monsters. They swim around very slowly in water and will move toward Lemeza. Kui *Location: Gate of Illusion *Drops: *Reference: Chinese mythology *Blue one-legged enemies which jump around without stopping. They can pass through floors and obstacles, becoming hard to reach or hitting Lemeza from an unexpected direction. Lava Ball *Location: Inferno Cavern *Drops: None *Reference: None *These glowing balls of molten stone erupt from the lava and can break into smaller pieces. A nasty surprise for anyone attempting a jump over the pits. Leucrotta *Location: Twin Labyrinths *Drops: *Reference: Indian/Ethiopian folklore (The Leucrotta/Crocotta is actually a mythical wolf-hyena hybrid, and appears to be a misnomer in this case) *These slow-moving crocodile type enemies can be found crawling across platforms. They are rather flat, and thus require downward-attacking weapons to hit them if you're standing on the same level as they are. Lizard Man *Location: Gate of Illusion *Drops: *Reference: None *These walking lizards carry shields and behave like a tougher version of the Masked Men. When Lemeza is in their line of sight, they will spit fireballs across the screen. When close enough to Lemeza, they will swing their sword at him. They can block attacks from the front, but their shield will be knocked away after enough hits, leaving them briefly open to attacks. Try to hit them from below if possible. Mage *Location: Twin Labyrinths, Hell Temple *Drops: Shuriken *Reference: None *A blue-haired magician wearing a purple-grey robe and riding a broom. When level with Lemeza, he/she will constantly fire bolts of electricity straight ahead. Mandrake *Location: Chamber of Extinction, Hell Temple *Drops: Weights *Reference: General folklore *These green root-like enemies can be seen by the leaves on their head sticking out of the ground. They will occasionally pop out with a scream, dancing around for a bit before digging back down. They can only be attacked while above ground, and they have no real method of attack. Marchosias *Location: Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother, Hell Temple *Drops: Chakram (!!!) *Reference: Ars Goetia *This winged wolf runs back and forth across the screen, occasionally stopping to spit wall/floor-piercing fireballs in an eight-direction circle. Mask *Location: Temple of the Sun *Drops: Weights *Reference: Ancient Egyptian pharaoh masks *These ghostly heads float around the room randomly, occasionally fixing on a point and hovering in small circles while firing lasers in multiple directions. They can be tough to hit as they float through and stop in the middle of walls and floors. Masked Man *Location: Gate of Illusion, Mausoleum of the Giants, Temple of the Sun, Twin Labyrinths, Gate of Time, Hell Temple *Drops: Rolling Shuriken *Reference: None *These men carry a large golden shield that protects them from frontal attacks, but this can be knocked away when dealt a heavy enough blow. When approaching a ledge they sometimes jump up or down a level and can climb up and down ladders as well, making it possible to be cornered by them. *In hard mode; a stronger, systematically jumping masked man can be found at the Spring in the Sky (C-6). Mini Boss *Location: Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Naramura *So named because they resemble smaller versions of The Boss. These blue slimy fellows crawl around and throw bombs. Miraculous Flower-faced Snouter *Location: Endless Corridor *Drops: Nothing *Reference: The Snouters (1957) *This immobile flower-like enemy sprays several spore-like projectiles into the air, where they gradually disperse and float down to damage Lemeza. The spores can be blocked with a shield. Monocoli *Location: Endless Corridor *Drops: *Reference: Greek legend *These single-footed creatures jump around and can pass through obstacles to reach higher or lower areas of the screen. If Lemeza is on a platform below one, it will try to jump down and stomp on him with its massive foot. Mudman *Location: Gate of Illusion, Chamber of Birth *Drops: *Reference: None *Mudmen are the sixth Children of Mother, created by the fifth using the Cog of the Soul. They look like yellow humanoids and spawn continuously from devices in the walls etched with the Tree of Life. They amble slowly in either direction, occasionally sinking into the floor and reappearing elsewhere. Myrmecoleon *Location: Gate of Guidance *Drops: *Reference: Medieval folklore *These brown creatures resemble large ants with the head of a lion. They move extremely slowly and have no form of attack, but have a tendency to appear in inconvenient places. They're called Milmekoleo in the game manual. Naga *Location: Chamber of Extinction *Drops: Earth Spears *Reference: Hinduism/Buddhism *These blue serpent-men carry spears which they will hurl in an arc toward Lemeza if he enters their line of sight. These can be blocked with a shield. Nozuchi *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants *Drops: *Reference: Japanese folklore *These worm-like enemies roll around the floor until Lemeza approaches. Trying to attack them will cause them to jump up, making them somewhat difficult to hit from the ground. Jump toward them and try to use a wide-swinging weapon to hit them. Pan *Location: Shrine of the Mother, True Shrine of the Mother *Drops: *Reference: Greek mythology *These satyrs run quickly along platforms, and can even run on walls and ceilings. They will jump-kick Lemeza when he gets in range. Their attacks are fast, making it hard to dodge them. Rock Hand *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants *Drops: *Reference: *These giant stone fists slowly float back and forth. If Lemeza steps in front of them, they rapidly charge at him until hitting a wall or obstacle. Early in the game, when Lemeza has little health, they can be a major threat. Attack from behind or jump over them to evade. **They seem to be less durable from the front (knuckles facing Lemeza). Use a Sub-Weapon (especially Shuriken) to dispatch them quickly. Rong Xuanwang Corpse *Location: Endless Corridor *Drops: *Reference: Chinese mythology *A headless horse that can be one of three random sizes. At its smallest size, it runs back and forth quickly and can be hard to hit without a low-reaching weapon. At its middle size, it can only be damaged by Sub-Weapons. At its largest size, it moves very slowly and will drain Lemeza's health if he enters its line of sight similar to the Anubis enemy. Note that the Book of the Dead does not block this health drain effect! Rusalki *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: *Reference: Slavic mythology *A ring of seven dancing fairies which occasionally fire seven small harmless projectiles toward Lemeza. She is one of the three fairies of the Medicine quest, guarding the Yellow Medicine. Salamander *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: Earth Spears *Reference: General mythology *A red fire lizard which moves slowly on the floor. It will occasionally transform into three small flames which rapidly dance across the screen, eventually reforming. Lemeza can attack and destroy these flames, but leaving even one behind is enough for the Salamander to reform. Satan *Location: Dimensional Corridor, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Hebrew Bible *These small flying demons float around the room slowly, eventually stopping and firing a rapid barrage of lasers in a sweeping, circular pattern. They are best dealt with quickly. Siren *Location: Twin Labyrinths *Drops: Weights *Reference: Greek mythology *A bird with the head of a woman and a beautiful singing voice. They stand stationary on platforms before flying around and landing. When standing, they will sing out three waves of damaging musical note projectiles in eight directions, interfering with jumps. Skeleton *Location: Everywhere *Drops: Weights *Reference: None *Skeletons are a very common enemy with several variations which can be found in different areas of the ruins. They mostly walk back and forth, occasionally pausing and sometimes collapsing into a pile of bones. As many non-enemy skeletons can be found in the background throughout the ruins, it is difficult to tell if a skeleton is actually an enemy or not. They do not take damage while standing, instead collapsing when hit, only taking damage while collapsed. If Lemeza possesses the Perfume, skeletons can be destroyed without collapsing provided enough damage is done. Skilleton *Location: Everywhere *Drops: *Reference: None *The most dangerous variety of skeleton. It can throw three fast-moving bone darts in a wide angle, potentially hitting Lemeza from below, and they have the most health out of any skeleton. Even the Perfume is not enough to defeat it with one hit. Skulleton *Location: Everywhere *Drops: Weights *Reference: None *More powerful than the Skeleton, but less powerful than the Skilleton. It can throw bones at Lemeza in a horizontal line or in an arc. Like the Skeleton, it dies in one hit with the Perfume. Sky Fish *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: *Reference: Optical illusion *These strange creatures move so fast that even freezing time will only slow their moments. They only appear as very faint, fast moving blurs without using the Lamp of Time. They are still possible to hit if you're lucky, but they are more likely to hit Lemeza. Slime *Location: Temple of Moonlight, Inferno Cavern, Tower of Ruin, Twin Labyrinths *Drops: None *Reference: None *Tiny red balls of slime that crawl around. They attack Lemeza by jumping on him when he gets in range. Their small size makes them hard to hit without the Axe or Katana. Snout Leaper *Location: Gate of Guidance, Temple of the Sun, Spring in the Sky, Twin Labyrinths *Drops: *Reference: The Snouters (1957) *These rat-like creatures jump around by leaping around with their elongated trunks and can even jump to a lower or higher platform, passing through walls and obstacles. Sorcerer *Location: Twin Labyrinths, Hell Temple *Drops: Rolling Shuriken *Reference: None *Looks like the Mage, although with a green robe and sleepy-looking eyes. He launches flames that steeply drop from his position and persist for a while upon striking the ground. Soul *Location: Gate of Guidance, Graveyard of the Giants, Temple of Moonlight, True Shrine of the Mother *Drops: *Reference: None *A swirling object that looks similar to a red and blue yin-yang symbol. If the player walks too close, the soul will split off into two parts, ricocheting around the room. If Lemeza has the Crucifix item, they will be destroyed on contact. Souls will only appear after obtaining the Bronze Mirror. Spriggan *Location: Chamber of Extinction *Drops: None *Reference: Cornish folklore *A large living statue. If struck 20 times, he will awaken and slowly walk forward, stopping to fire a floor-sweeping laser from its eye if Lemeza stands too close. Striking it 20 times again will disable it, allowing its head to be used as a platform. Cannot be destroyed. Tog *Location: Gate of Guidance, Gate of Illusion, Mausoleum of the Giants *Drops: *Reference: Unknown *These transparent blobs with frog heads are produced endlessly by gaping mouths in the background. They fall down slowly and move back and forth once landing. Unlike most enemies, they will tumble over the edge of a platform and continue falling, even off-screen. They aren't particularly dangerous but can interfere with jumps. Toujin *Location: Graveyard of the Giants, Temple of the Sun, Tower of the Goddess, Dimensional Corridor, Hell Temple *Drops: *Reference: Unknown *A bright red turtle that shuffles slowly back and forth. Its hard shell protects it from rear attacks. If Lemeza enters its line of sight, it will charge and fire three fireballs straight at him. To defeat it, equip a shield and wait until after the fourth fireball, then hit it. The Toujin in Hell Temple will make your life miserable. *In hard mode; a toujin able to fire five shots in a row can be found in the Gate of Illusion (D-2). Troll *Location: Temple of Moonlight *Drops: *Reference: General folklore *These gray rock monsters move very slowly, occasionally curling into a ball and rolling back and forth. They cannot be harmed while in this form, so be sure not to get trapped in a narrow path and defeat them quickly. Wall Beast *Location: Chamber of Birth *Drops: None *Reference: None *These creatures inhabit large sections of the walls. They attack by flipping the wall section behind which they are hiding and shoot projectiles at Lemeza. After a while, they flip the wall and hide again. Cannot be defeated. Water Leaper *Location: Spring in the Sky *Drops: *Reference: Welsh folklore *Nicknamed "Surprise Fish" by the La-Mulana community, these winged frogs swim up and down the waterfalls, leaping out toward Lemeza if he comes near. They have an extremely annoying tendency to knock the player off moving elevators and are tough to hit at close range. Try to hit them with a Shuriken if possible. Wizard *Location: Twin Labyrinths, Hell Temple *Drops: Caltrops *Reference: None *Similar in appearance to the Mage, wearing a beige robe and having no visible face in the darkness of the hood, except for the eyes. When level with Lemeza, he fires a large energy blast straight ahead that shortly thereafter splits into several smaller pulses that ricochet off solid surfaces. Xing Tian *Location: Twin Labyrinths, Hell Temple *Drops: Caltrops *Reference: Chinese mythology *Headless humanoids which have a large face on their entire torso. They wield axes and shields (though this does not block damage in any way), walking back and forth across platforms. As they take damage, they will gradually become more red-tinted and move faster. Yaksi *Location: Tower of Ruin *Drops: *Reference: Hinduism/Buddhism *A seductive fairy, she is one of the three fairies of the Medicine quest, guarding the Green Medicine. Yowie *Location: Temple of Moonlight *Drops: *Reference: Australian Aboriginal folklore *These half-lizard half-insects slowly crawl along the background walls, often getting in the way. They have no attacks, but will take several hits with weaker weapons to dispatch, making them a nuisance on narrow platforms and elevators. Zao Chi *Location: Twin Labyrinths *Drops: Rolling Shuriken *Reference: Chinese mythology *These red-furred monkeys have frighteningly long downward horns jutting from their foreheads. They run around platforms quickly and can jump up and down between them, requiring quick reflexes to dispatch.